City of Broken Hearts
by TJ Morgenstern
Summary: What happens when Sebastian/Jonathan comes back for Clary and what happens if he forces her to Drink from the Infernal cup him? Will Clary stay strong or will she crush under the pressure? *Swearing, Violence, Incest and Murder will be used in this story*
1. Chapter 1

**(Unedited i don't have an editor)**

**Just like to say these things before I start the story…**

**My story is based not like city of heavenly fire but somewhat after city of lost souls, This is my first fanfiction i have posted so yeah i am open to good and bad responses but what i want is constructive criticism to help me with my writing.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Clary sat in her room worrying because no one would let her know any updates on how the hunt for Sebastian was going all everyone kept doing every time she asked was walk away or change the topic like she was a ten year old needing a secret kept from her.

She was staring out the window watching the rain hit it and having a rain drop race when a knock came at her bed room door "It's open" clary said clearly. "Hey clary" it was Luke in his flannelly T-shirt and jeans as always "Your mother and I are going out to Taki's for something to eat would you like to come?" Luke sounded tried he probably just wanted to stay home and have whatever was in the fridge but mum won't settle for two minute noodle's.

"No thanks Luke" clary replied even though she was starving but she thought her mother and Luke should have some time to be alone with the hunt going on they haven't had much time to be alone together so she guessed if this was her answer she would have to be the one settling for two minute noodle's.

"Ok then Clary" Luke said with a little hesitation in his voice. "You know our numbers if you need us?"

Clary took a long breath and replied "Yes I do" of course she had their numbers saved in her phone and memorised but Luke always liked to make sure these days.

"Ok well see ya and remember to call us if anything happens alright" clary sat there staring out the window hardly paying attention to what Luke was saying because she has done this over a million times with him.

She heard the door close with a thud on their way out and all Clary could think to do was kick back and watch T.V even though she checked the T.V guide and saw nothing she liked was on all her favourite anime's were on earlier in the day and half of them were just having re-runs on some of the really crappy episodes. So Clary de-sided to kick back and read naruto one of her favourite manga's.

The rain started to get harder outside and Clary would just sit back and read even though she has read all her books more than once.

Clary hadn't realized what happened but all the power cut of "stupid storm must of cut of the bloody power" she cried in a not quiet yell. Clary jumped up leaving her book and phone on the sofa she hurried to the kitchen she wasn't afraid of the dark but you couldn't be too sure what was going on in weather like this. Clary looked frantically through the draws in the kitchen for a torch or light source of some sort when all of a sudden she heard a high gust of wind blowing in through the living room. Clary picked up the knife on the kitchen table to protect herself from an intruder or whatever might be trying to get in the house.

*CRASH*

Clary heard a loud bang in the dining room sounded like mums vase hitting the wall when someone walked past it Clary was in no mood to play around she didn't hesitate when she reacted for the draw ripping it open and pulling stuff out throwing it on the floor looking for the torch. With the intruder getting closer and no light source Clary was blind and venerable she thought to herself I have to get out of here before whatever that is gets me when an idea flashed in her head she knew the way to her bed room even if she was blind which she is now and she could go up there and get her witch light Jace had given her. So without a second though she dashed to her room trying her hardest no to make a noise and letting the crook know where she was heading. Once she reached her room she shut the door behind her gently and dived for the draws pulling everything out her shirts, jeans, bras and panties when she felt in the pocket of her dark blue jeans is it yes her witch light.

A first she fumbled to get it out but when she held it, it lit up the room like she set fire to the curtains as she held it in her cold numb hands she felt around her jean pockets for her phone to call Luke and tell him to come home and that someone was in the house but as she felt around she realized she left it on the sofa in the living room. Clary started to freak out when she looked around the room she saw the old house phone her mother put in there she never tried to use it but there was a first time for everything but she didn't know how to work these old phones with the wheel like object on the front but remembering back to when she was about five she remembered seeing one of her childhood TV characters playing with one of these phones she stuck he finger in and spun the wheel and dialled Luke's number but after she finished she realized that someone cut the phone line.

Clary wanted to lie down and start crying knowing this might be the end. "Little sister this is hardly the time to be playing hide n' seek now is it" that noise it was familiar the tone to it the way this person's voice sounded natural with a simple role of the tongue and there was only one person who called her 'Little sister'. "Sebastian" she called but she accidently said it too loud and she heard someone coming towards the door and he hit it with a force to knock you out. A dark figure moved into the room and said "honestly Clary is this really how to treat all your guess' letting them wonder your house without telling them where you were?" Clary could see him as clear as day Sebastian her brother in the living flesh her mind wasn't playing tricks on her or anything she even rubbed her eyes in dis belief. "Hmph you look like you have seen a ghost" Sebastian said with a little hint of humour in his voice like it pleased him to see her like this in this state of when she didn't know if she should scream or faint. "What are you doing here you—you bastard?" Clary said in a half scream half whisper "Now Clarissa is that any way to talk to your big brother" Sebastian said like he was mocking her "answer the god damn question you f—"

"Before you get into the insults Clarissa I thought we could play a little game I like to call revenge" Clary didn't know what he was talking about revenge? What could he mean? What did he want from her here and know and what could he be holding against her that bad that he could be calling revenge.

Clary looked up and next to Sebastian was a young man with dark brown hair like the colour of mud but maybe the lighting in the room made it look that way. In the young boys hands was another boy this boy had brown hair as well but he was a lot skinner then the one holding him his shirt was stained in blood and he had dark bruises all along his face, arms and legs looks like this boy put up a fight with Sebastian then clary looked closer at his face and realized who it was.

"SIMON" Clary cried she wanted to run to his side stroke his hair hug him and to see if he was ok but by the look on Sebastian's face he wasn't going to let Clary go near him. "Ok Sebastian game over what do you want and why does Simon have anything to do with it" she said boldly which was surprising herself because she felt the tears sting at the back of her eyes. Sebastian chuckled which Clary took as an insult and started right back at him. "What are you laughing at you coward you—you fuck wit you can't just do something like this—" seeing the reaction in his face she stopped and realised that might not have been the best thing to say or do right about now.

"Really Clary really insulting me what could you possibly hope to gain from that" Clary bit back her words while looking at Simon's crippled body with the only support holding him up was the dark hair boys arm. Clary didn't want any harm to come to Simon so she just de sided to be polite even though it sickened her to her guts.

"Sorry big brother but what are you exactly doing here" talking to him like that made her mouth taste like copper and she hated that taste "that's better" he said and made a wicked looking grin which showed all his teeth.

"Well since you asked so nice I will tell you" clary made sure to listen close to every word and to not ask him to repeat himself in case she did something to upset him and make him want to hurt Simon.

"I have come here to ask you to join me clary" he said with no emotion like he was saying a speech he rehearsed to get the best mark in class. JOIN HIM what for, why her and why on earth did he drag Simon here? All these questions running through her mind but she couldn't just spit them out as she thought of them she had to use her next few words carefully. "Join you but what for?" "For the uprising and re birth of a new shadow hunter race Clary" he replied "but what does any of this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Clary you have great power that most shadow hunters can't even dream about and together we can make a difference" he sounded like he was born to speak for a living he was so convincing in his voice and the way the words moved in his mouth. "All very tempting but no thank you I don't think I will live up to your expectation" "Ow but you will" he said the way he said those last three words 'but you will' scared her. Then after about not even a minute a new person walked in but this time it was a girl with long blond straight hair and dark eyes like tunnels looking closer both of the two people had eyes like that eyes like there was no start and no end to them. In her hands she held the second mortal cup Sebastian and Jace had made when Jace was possessed by Sebastian in it was the demon blood at the same level as last time she saw it. "Thirsty Clarissa" Sebastian said taking the cup from the girl and balancing it in his hands. Clary knew what he meant straight away and shook her head so hard she thought it was going to fall off "Hmph funning thing is Clary it's not up to you" "Yes it is I am not drinking that fucking shit now get out" she screamed at him he smiled and then laughed and looked over to his right clary followed his gaze and saw he was looking right at Simon "DON'T YOU DARE" clary screamed and charged right for him but she felt two ice cold hands grab her back it was the blond haired girl pulling her back and holding her where she stood. Sebastian leaned down and grabbed Simons head and said "It's your choice Clary it is you or him" he said while pressing the cup to his lips and…

"WAIT STOP PLEASE" clary screamed then Sebastian looked over her way and smiled "ok Sebastian you win I will drink it" she said with hesitation in between the words.

"excellent" Sebastian said while throwing Simons head to the side he brought the cup to clary and whispered in her ear "And if you try your tricks I will kill what's his face over there" clary didn't even bother trying to correct him she was watching her one tear come down her face and fall into the cup and its contents.

"What's going to happen to me if I drink it" somehow this seemed amusing to Sebastian and he chuckled the other two working for him stood there not making a sound like statues "Let me correct you there not 'if you drink it' 'when you drink it' and nothing really you will just change" the word change made him pull a stupid grin across his face Clary wanted to smack off.

Clary took a deep breath and took one last look at Simon as she lifted the cup to her face and closed her eyes not wanting to see the satisfaction on Sebastian's mug and took one gulp of the liquid. It tasted sour disgusting and foul making her want to vomit and Sebastian took the cup from her and everyone stepped back like they knew what was going to happen to her all of a sudden she fell to the ground making a growling noise in the back of her through and when she stood up she saw Sebastian smiling at her a sort of pleased smile.

"Well done Clary" he said with a pleasurable tone in his voice.

"Thank you master"

* * *

**What did u think of my first chapter of my first fanfic? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**and thanks again for choosing to read my fic see ya on Wednesday. **

**~TJ Morgenstern **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Unedited) *SOZ for gramma and so forth* **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Simon started to wake up rubbing his head the last thing he remembered was sitting at playing world of war craft three when someone came into his house and rummaged through it and hit him over the head with something and then black that's all he could seem to remember he didn't know where he was or who these people were but he did seem to notice one person who he could never forget.

"Clary" Simon called he wanted to run to her and to protect her from these people even though she probably didn't need protecting.

"C—Clary Clary" he said again because she didn't hear him the first time. This time clary turned around and looked at him and smiled the boy she was talking to turned to see what she was smiling at and then Simon saw who it was the boy who started the war and tried to kill them all it was…

"Sebastian?" Simon said with doubt in his voice and he thought to himself. No this couldn't be true. What is Sebastian doing here and why isn't clary trying to kill him she hated him doesn't she?

"Ahhh… look whose awake at last I was beginning to think I may of killed to but that wouldn't be such a loss now would it" Sebastian sounded amused the way he said those words but Simon didn't care about him all he cared about at this point was clary the way she just stood there with that grin on her face like she was keeping a secret from him.

"What's going on what have you done to Clary answer me or I will-" "You will what hmmm… daylighter" Sebastian said with no hesitation "I will ahhh…" Simon was stunned he didn't really expect him to answer him like that well it's not what the bad guys did in the movies.

This time Simon heard Clary she giggled what could she be laughing at was it him and why is she on his side and not Simons?

"Clary what are you doing with him" Simon asked with a little anger and betrayal in his voice.

"Last time I check Simon you were not the boss of me and who I am with" Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing clary speaking to him like this like he was some random person telling her off.

Simon didn't talk back because he was too stunned to say anything what was she doing and why was she doing it?

Simon saw Sebastian whisper something in to Clary's ear but he didn't know what but by the smile it gave Clary, Simon didn't think it would be something to pleasant. That's when he saw something shiny in Sebastian's hand and he was passing it to clary she took hold of it and came towards Simon and kneeled down beside him stroking his hair. "Shhhh…. Simon it's going to be ok you just have to trust me trust that this is me and listen to me" clary sounded like herself but this wasn't her Simon new better than this it wasn't her and he finally got a good view of what was in her hand it was a…..

Seraph blade.

He tried to not look scared or frightened at what he thought she was going to do with that but looking into her eyes he could see nothing not the clary that was once there the clary that stood up for him when he got bullied or the clary that came to watch his band play no he saw nothing just a dark pit of nothing he knew there was probability no chance in trying to remind her of who she was but he did anyway.

"Clary this isn't you—you wouldn't do this you wouldn't even be in the same room with him" he gestured at Sebastian "without trying to claw his eyes out".

"But that's where you are wrong Simon I am still me this is what I want I though you where my friend I though you would understand" he looked at her and he was about to give in and hold her and tell her he was sorry he never would have second thoughts about her again but just when he saw this she brought the Seraph blade down aiming for his heart and she yelled "GABREIL" but Simon swinged to the side only leaving a small but deep cut above his un beating heart. He reached for the cut covering it with his hand and red blood stained his hand "Clary what are you doing?" clary did something that Simon would not expect her to do in this type of circumstance she giggled and said "What does it look like daylighter? I am trying to end you" DAYLIGHTER wow it was the first time she ever called him that at these times Simon wished he was Jace so he could say something smart back or fight as good as him or something. "Clary but why—why would you do this it's me Simon your best friend don't you know me" "Of course I know you—you idiot this is just part one of our plan" she said and dived on Simon. He didn't want to hurt her even though this wasn't her but what choice did he have but there had to be something else he could do maybe reminding her of her loved ones would help "Clary what about everyone you love your Mom, Luke, Isabelle, Alec and—and Jace" "Jace" clary sat up properly and looked down at Simon "Jace" she said again. But this time she shook her head as if to clear it from what he was saying. "Jace will get what's coming to him so will everyone" she brought the blade down and someone grabbed her hand it was Luke.

"Clary what are you doing?" Luke almost screamed clary jumped up next to Sebastian and whispered something into his ear. Simon could only wish he knew what she was saying but Sebastian spoke first and he said "Lucian leave now before something happens to you before your time comes" but Luke didn't take that as an upper hand he had all he did was stare at clary standing next to Sebastian like real brother and sister "Clary what are you doing?".

All clary did in response was give him a disgusted look of hate and spat at him. Simon could see the sadness in Luke's eyes the hurt the betrayal but before clary and Sebastian disappeared into the night Simon got one look at the cup and remembered what the cup could do and then he remembered everything even the words he heard them saying when he was unconscious.

**Simon's memory **

Simon remembered feeling Sebastian's hand under his chin lifting up his head him pressing the cup to his mouth readying him to drink from the cup and that is when he heard clary screaming "WAIT NO STOP" "ok you win I will drink it".

**End of memory**

"Clary don't please stop Sebastian did this to you—you don't want this it's what he wants please listen to me" but it was too late they were gone leaving nothing behind but the wrecked house and the air they were breathing. "Luke that wasn't clary" Simon said without hesitation "And how long did it take you to figure that out" Luke said with a little sarcasm in his voice. But Simon didn't care all he wanted to know was how he was going to find them and get his Clary back?

Jace sat in the weapon room training but then again what else would he be doing when someone walked in but he didn't notice "Jace" said a voice as soft as silk he turned and saw with her fire red hair hanging loss at her sides "Clary" Jace said with surprise in his voice he wasn't expecting her to show up and not at this time of night. "Hey I thought we were meeting for lunch tomorrow" she walked up to him soundless she must have drawn a soundless rune on because she won't be this graceful but that was once of the things he loved about her. She came up and rapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close enough so she could talk in a soft whisper "I know but I didn't want to wait that long to see you" she said and landed a light kiss on his cheek. Jace wasn't really surprised she has done stuff like this before come without letting him know what she was doing but she didn't seem herself she seemed different but Jace couldn't put his finger on what he thought was different.

"So while I am here what do you want to do" she said with a giggly tone to her voice "This" he said right before he kissed her this wasn't a light kiss but a hard fierce kiss he pulled her hard against him and held her tight.

oOoOoOoOo

She wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and laced her fingers in his hair while their kiss deepened. JACE JACE her thoughts scream but nothing she continued to kiss Jace then she realised she had no control over what she did it was like Sebastian owned her now and he made sure she was the way she is now but her thoughts are the same but her body didn't care what her thoughts had to say about any of this it was loyal to Sebastian it didn't care what it did or who it hurt the only thing she could do was obey Sebastian and she knew all this plans to get his revenge but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do a thing about it.

Jace moved his arms down to her waist and held her there but at that moment Clary realised her body was starting to talk to him and she said "Jace how about we meet down at Taki's tomorrow for a date" "Sound's great beautiful" the way Jace spoke to her sounded graceful peaceful. Now clary knows what it must have felt like when he was possessed how she could scream all she wanted but nobody would hear a single word of warning.

"Great well I am tried I think I might head home and I will see you then" she said and dropped a light kiss on his lips and left.

She watched Jace wave her good bye and get back to training. She walked down the stairs and into the elevator and out the institute she walked down past the vampire hotel right to this old abandon building where she meet Sebastian.

"Is it set?" he said as soon as he saw her.

"It's set" she said with an evil grin on her face. "Good" Sebastian said without another word they were off into the blackest of nights with clary at his side.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**~TJ Morgenstern**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**HELLO ALL MY READERS**

***Soz for my gramma and stuff like that I don't have an editor so :/ ***

**I am just saying that if you didn't already know I was unhappy with where my story was going so I re wrote it enjoy *Hope you enjoy this one better because I do and I am a lot more pleased with this one then I was with the other so here we go* (PS this will not be the same as the other one so forget everything the other chapters said ok)**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Jace continued to train, it was what he thought he did best at. He had a few of his dagger's in hand and he was throwing them at a target set six feet away. Jace lined up his shot pulled back his arm and threw the knife forward making it sink deep into the centre of the target he grinned and said "Wow a hundred percent perfect is there anything I can't do" that's when Jace received a phone call he walked over to check the caller ID on the phone, he picked up the phone and examined it and it said the last person he wanted to talk to "Daylighter" he rolled his eyes and threw the phone back on the counter and continued to throw his dagger's and for every time he got it dead in the centre he would move back two feet. The phone stopped ringing after a while but it straight away started up again buzzing and vibrating but Jace didn't want to talk to that vampire right now so he just ignored it. Over and over again the phone rang and rang and Jace soon became irritated and just decided to answer the phone but he wasn't to please about it.

"What do you want daylighter I have better things to do then answer your calls" Jace said in a rushed and rude tone all at once "Have you seen Clary?" he sounded worried like he was afraid something is wrong but Jace ignored this and continued "Yes I saw her not long ago right ok good bye"

"Wa—" was the only thing Simon got out before Jace hung up the phone. He rolled his eyes and decided he had been training long enough so he gathered up all his things like his phone, jacket and shoes before he left the training room to go back to his room.

Once Jace got to his room neatly put his jacket on the chair by his desk, his shoes in the cupboard and his phone on the bed side table. He waked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and washed his sweaty body with some plain vanilla soap and let the hot water run over his naked form. He jumped out of the shower drying himself with a marron towel and put on some old black pyjama pants. He climbed into his neatly made bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

"Magnus please just listen to what I have to say" Alec pleaded "Alec I am sick and tired of excuses just leave me be" he waved and started to walk away "Magnus please I am begging for a second chance" he grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him around to face him "Please Magnus I really do love you and I was, well I am a jerk for what I did and I can't undo my mistake but please I love you and I can't image life without you" Alec could see Magnus' cat eyes soften and Alec slowly let go of Magnus' arm "You really care about me" Magnus crossed his arms and Alec let his drop to his sides "More than anything" Magnus walked forward until he was no more than a foot away "Prove it" Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and knew what he had to do he cupped Magnus' face with his hands and brought his head to level with his own and pressed their lips hard together.

Magnus went stiff to begin with but soon loosened up and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec could see this as a sigh, a positive sigh, so he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along the bottom of Magnus' lip. Magnus' not knowing what overcome him allowed the entrance. Alec could see that Magnus still loved him but was this really love and not just feeling sorry for Alec being so desperate to get him back?

Alec stuck his tongue in Magnus' mouth and gently explored his mouth like he was memorising every part of Magnus he could. Magnus made a slight pleasurable moan come for his side and he was the first to break the kiss with a small gasp he stepped back and looked Alec in the eyes "Alexander I—I" he shook his head and turned on his heel and speed walked down the pathway running his hand through his glittery hair and mumbling something Alec couldn't make sense of. Alec knowing Magnus wouldn't want him to chase after him stood his ground and ran his hand through his hair as well _'I am such an idiot I finally meet a nice person who wants to be with me and I had to go and mess everything up' _Alec sat down in the gutter and put his arms on his knees and his head in his hands.

All Alec could think of was how good it was to kiss Magnus again, how amazingly natural it felt like breathing and even if people did give them weird stares he wouldn't care because when he kissed Magnus it felt like they were the only people in the world at that moment, and Alec wished he could live in it forever. Alec was quietly cursing himself for his "stupidity" when…..

_*BUZZ BUZZ* _

His phone sounded off, it didn't ring so it must have been a text, and he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and drew out his phone. A private number texted him, he flipped open the phone and read the text carefully, after reading the text he check the time 12:55am he got up off the side walk and started to run like his life depended on in but the this circumstance not only his life did.

_To: Alec Lightwood_

_From: Private Number_

_'Meet me at the cemetery at 1am come alone or you will have extreme consequence's to pay and hurry I don't like to be kept waiting'_

oOoOoOoOo

"You are so beautiful little sister" he ran a hand through her wild fiery curls as they laid together in his king size bed "And big brother you are so sexy" she wickedly smiled at him and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, he kissed her back with the same amount of force and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cupped his face and opened her mouth, so did he and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored her mouth, theirs tongues danced together and they stayed like this for a while, both of them eventually needing air they broke the kiss and took a deep breath in.

Sebastian looked up into her eyes and he could no longer see the emerald green he once saw, all he saw was pitch black and not just her pupil but her whole eye just like his, this made his smile grow wider "What are you smiling at?" she leaned down and pecked him on the lips once just enough to tease him "I am smiling at the most beautiful woman in the world and how lucky I am to have her" she smiled down at him and brought him into another passionate kiss, he kissed her back with the same equal amount of passion she was giving him.

He liked her like this not the Clary that rejected him and rejected what she truly was but the Clary who opened up to him and let her true nature out a demon like him. He knew about her being herself on the inside but he also knew she could do nothing and soon she would burn out and the Clary he had here and now would stay forever no matter how much someone tried to get her back. He felt her body from under her clothes, he trailed his hands up to her breast's he cupped them and squizzed them gently, a small moan escaped Clary's mouth he smiled at this and continued to kiss her, this was perfect just how he wanted it to be just him and her, demon boy and soon to be demon girl.

Clary's thoughts ran wild as her brother touched her and kissed her, she could feel the demon blood running through her veins consuming her turning her into something she wasn't, turning her into not what she wanted but what Sebastian wanted a demon like him.

She knew his plans for everyone she loved and she knew what he planned to do to society, the demon blood made her feel like she wanted this to happen she wanted to be at his side while he burned down the world and she wanted to laugh while he did it to.

She needed to help herself she needed to get this demon blood out of her, but she couldn't control her movements and no one knew about her being here with Sebastian or about the demon blood coursing through her. Clary didn't know what to do or even how to alert anyone about what was coming but by the feeling of the demon blood taking her humanity away she would have to think of something FAST.

* * *

**What do you say like this one better tell me yes or no and tell me what you liked about this chapter was it:**

**The Malec drama?**

**The Clabastian stuff?**

**Jace being rude? **

**Or the Alec cliff hanger?**

**Review and tell me what you liked because it helps to know what you guys like so I can either keep it up or cut it out and I wanted to know got any ideas for future chapters because I have been having some mega crappy writer's block it sucks.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY IMPOVED CHAPTER ^_^**

**Until next time keep your eyes on the sky because aliens are coming D: *WINK WINK* **

**PS. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**(Unedited soz for gramma and ect)**

**Hello everyone well here is chapter four enjoy or gummy bears will kill me for not making you entertained *Help they are coming for me* ;) **

***HAPPY NEW YEAR'S here is my new year present to you all chapter four ***

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alec made it to the doors of the cemetery and looked at his phone for the time _'SHIT 12:25am I'M LATE'_ he thought to himself. He walked into the cemetery and started to look around for well he didn't know what exactly he was just looking for a person. He walked deeper into the cemetery and it started to get darker so he wasn't able to see as good so he brought out his witchlight, he turned left "SNAP" a twig broken behind him he quickly turned around to find no one was there.

"Alexander Lightwood you are 25 minutes late I told you I don't like to wait" a feminine voice said in the shadows, "Sorry but you could have texted me earlier and I would have been here on time" the feminie voice continued talking like Alec said nothing at all "Do you know who I am?"

"No how am I support to know who you are I just got a text from a private number saying I would have consequences if I didn't show up" he held the witchlight up higher trying to get the figure in his sight "Well" the voice said then Alec heard like a body dropping to the ground and he saw the voice walk towards him in the shadows. The voice reached the front of him and it was just a little girl "My name is Maureen and you are going to help me" Alec looked at this girl she looked just like a kid but he looked closer and he could see her fangs dripping in blood, the blood ran in thin lines all the way down her chin. "Help you with what?" he said while reaching into his pocket for a dagger you could never be too careful once it came to vampires.

"As you know shadowhunter I am a vampire and I can't walk in the sun but I know a vampire who can Simon" she looked up at him with hunger in her eyes "So what do you want me to do?" Alec asked while keeping a great hold on the dagger "I want you to tell me how to become a daylighter like Simon" she was letting her fangs show in attempt to scare him. Alec laughed and said "Little girl I have faced great demons, vampires twice your size, were wolves and so much more you can't scare me" she shrugged her shoulders "Perhaps I can't scare you" reached in front of herself and grabbed his hand and forced it in front of her and him *The one holding the dagger* "but I did warn you" she squizzed his hand with a great amount of force making him drop the dagger and scream in pain, she kept squizzing his hand until she heard the sound of bones break that's when she knew she broke his hand.

She let go of his hand and watched him stumble with his other hand for a steele, she rushed and grabbed that hand to "I can break both your hands and so much more if you don't tell me, how do I become a daylighter?" he could see the fury in her eyes and he spat in her face "You wanna break my bones go ahead, you wanna kill me do it I will never tell you" she squizzed hard on that hand to but soon stopped, Alec was confused but then he heard someone yelling "LET ME GO YOU VAMPIRE" he knew that voice he would know it anywhere 'Magnus' Maureen rushed over and grabbed Magnus by his glittery hair and she brought him into the light of the witchlight. Alec could see how badly he was hurt he had a swollen lip, black and purple bruises all over his face and his left eye was swollen shut. "Magnus are you ok?" Alec couldn't help himself but ask "No I am not ok I was just walking home when I was pushed into an alley and attacked then knock out and only just woke up to find I was dragged to a cemetery" Maureen got behind Magnus putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head "Better tell me what I want to hear or I will snap his neck" Alec looked at Magnus' face and he could see the fear, Alec still loved Magnus' more than anything so he had to make a choice.

Alec bit his lip in frustration he put his head in his hand and said "Simon drank some of Jace's blood since he has the extra angel blood we guess that's what made him a daylighter" Maureen's face turned to show a wicked smile "You mean I could become a daylighter if I just drink this Jace's blood" Alec took a deep breath in a nodded. Never letting go of Magnus she said "You will bring this Jace to me and I will free your friend here". "WHAT?" he said with frustration in his voice "I don't know where he is, he could be anywhere" she slowly twisted Magnus' head to the side "Well I guess you won't be needing this warlock that much then" she twisted his head even more then "WAIT" Alec ran a hand through his hair and said "How long do I have?"

oOoOoOoOo

Jace woke the next morning and looked at the clock 7am. He rolled out of bed and ran his hand through his golden hair. 'Beep' his phone got a text but he decided to answer it after his morning shower. He got undress and jumped into the shower letting the warm water run over his body.

His got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his room. 'Beep' his phone sounded off another text he rolled his eyes and looked through his wardrobe for some clothes to wear. After much consideration *not really* he decided on a black short sleeved top and dark blue jeans. He dried himself off and got dressed into his clothes, he put some socks on and his black boots on afterwards. He looked over at his phone and picked it up '6 texts wow he was popular' he thought to himself, he opened the phone to see that 3 of them where from Alec saying:

**"Jace where are you I need to talk to you"**

**"Jace I am being for real don't just ignore me call me back"**

**"ASAP"**

Jace rolled his eyes and looked at the other text messages one from Clary:

**"Still meeting up today can't wait ;)" **

He laughed to himself and checked the next message from Daylighter:

**"Jace I need to talk to you about Clary and I am not joking call me back and I will explain"**

Jace rolled his eyes and deleted that message he didn't want to talk to that daylighter and not about his girlfriend he checked the last message but that was just a text from Telstra telling him he was running low on credit and needed to top up.

Jace pocketed his phone and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen where he found Isabelle cooking, he tried to exit the room quickly but he wasn't quick enough "Jace just in time" Jace looked over at what Isabelle called food and felt his last night's dinner churn in his stomach. "What is that?" he literally was gonna be sick if he had to eat that. "It's oat meal sit down and I will serve you some" he didn't want that so he said the only thing he could think of "I am going to have brunch with Clary so I don't want to spoil my brunch so I will be going"

"Wait" Isabelle stopped him in his tracks "Why did you come down to the kitchen then if you didn't want to spoil your brunch" he bit his lip this was a hard one to get out of but then again he did like a challenge every now and then. "Well you see the whole thing with coming down here was ah…" then an idea popped into his head "I was looking for Alec he said he needed to talk to me so yeah since he is not in here I will go and meet Clary bye" Jace dashed out of the room before he got any more questions and he walked out of the institute. The institute wasn't far from Taki's so he decided to walk there since it was a nice day and all so he started walking.

It didn't take that long to get to taki's and once he got there he could see a beautiful sight the fiery red hair of Clary. He walked a little closer hoping to surprise her, he got closer to her she couldn't see him so he got closer, when Jace got close enough he could see she was talking to someone and then she kissed him. Jace was furious he just witnessed his girlfriend cheating on him, he walked up and pulled the guy off of Clary and she saw how angry Jace was "Clary why would you do something like kiss another man?" Jace looked around ready to beat the crap out of the guy standing behind him.

Jace's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him "Sebastian?"

* * *

***Not as long as my other chapters but I am sick so I wasn't feeling to inspired plus I am having some mega crappy writers block so I have been struggling to think of some stuff (If you have idea's for my story don't be afraid to tell me I am open to all idea's)***

**So like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and yes I left you on a cliff hanger soz bros it had to be done ;P. **

**Until next time peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Unedited) **

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good….**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Sebastian" Jace looked at the man in front of him, it was Sebastian in the living breathing flesh. "Hello little brother" Sebastian smirked at him, he then walked back over to Clary's side and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing them closer together.

Sebastian turned to Clary and whispered something in her ear, Clary nodded in agreement then they both started to walk around the corner of the building.

Jace watched as they walked around the building he was becoming very confused then, Clary gave him the follow us motion with her finger and he did, he followed them both into the underground parking lot.

Jace looked around oddly confused, he looked back up at Sebastian with his arm around Clary and rage shot back up in him "Clary why is he here and why were you kissing him? He is evil and let's not forget he is your BROTHER" Jace spat the word brother like it was poison in his mouth but all Clary did was roll her eyes and leaned closer to Sebastian. "I don't have to answer your questions I invited you here for a reason Jace now you can either listen up or get lost" Jace was surprised at the way she was talking to him but nothing was of match to how he felt about his girlfriend kissing up his enemy.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

Jace's phone started to ring. Both clary and Sebastian looked at Jace's jacket pocket where his phone was ringing from and this time Sebastian spoke "Answer that Jace and it will be the last thing you do" Jace took out his phone and looked at the number on it _'Daylighter'_ he ignored the called and stuck his phone in his pocket again. "Now Jace back to business" Clary began "We want you to join us".

'_Us what does she mean us?' _Jace thought to himself "What for?" Sebastian smirked and continued off where Clary left "Unfortunately we can't tell you any of our plans until you agree so are you in or not" Jace looked at both of them standing in front of him he took a step forward until he was only a few feet away from Sebastian "Never" he spat before he brought his fist up aiming for Sebastian's nose.

Clary saw what Jace was going to do so she quickly jumped in front of Sebastian and took Jace's blow right to her nose. Both Jace and Sebastian heard a loud *Crack* when Jace's fist connected with Clary's nose, right before she hit the ground with a loud thud. "CLARY" both Sebastian and Jace yelled. Sebastian drew out a seraph blade and yelled "AMBRIEL" he swung the knife up and stabbed Jace in the stomach.

Jace was too distracted by his love one lying on the ground in pain, pain from him pain he caused, when Sebastian screamed "AMBRIEL" and stabbed him in the stomach. Jace fell to the ground after Sebastian pulled the knife out of his stomach. Once Jace was on the ground Sebastian brought his foot up and kicked Jace in the ribs until he heard the satisfying noise of cracking bones. Jace was curled up on the ground holding his hands to his cut, when Sebastian ran over to Clary.

"Clary, clary my love are you ok?" Sebastian was worried really, really worried he almost sounded human. "I—I'm fine" she stumbled, she reached up to touch her nose ever so slightly, wincing at the pain that shot through her face. "It's ok my love I will take you back home and fix you up" Sebastian helped Clary to her feet slowly.

Sebastian walked over to a free wall and drew a portal rune on it, he then walked back over to Clary who was staring at Jace's injured form "Forget him, forget the man that hit you and come with me beautiful" he lightly kissed the side of her face. She quickly turned to him and they both walked through the portal leaving Jace barely alive.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ok Simon I will watch star wars with you if you stop talking about it" Simon softly chuckled at Isabelle's attends to try and get him to shut up about star wars "Ok, ok deal" he grabbed Izzy's hand and linked his fingers into hers so they were holding hands. "Hey Si" Isabelle's voice turned worried as she approached her new topic. "Yeah Iz"

"Have you told Jace yet about Clary?" Simon bit his lip and cast a slightly sad and guilty look over his face. "No I haven't I have texted called everything but he just keeps ignoring me" Izzy's face palmed herself "He can be such an idiot when he wants to be" they kept walking until Izzy got a text. She let go of Simon's arm and reached into her pocket and drew out her blackberry phone. "We have to get back to the institute Alec needs me to help him with something" she put her phone back in her pocket "I'll drive you I just parked my car in the underground parking" Izzy smiled, relinked arms with him and started to walk back to Simon's car.

They both reached the mouth of the underground parking, Simon lead Izzy down, once they got the flat surface of the car park they looked straight at Simon's car, and it wasn't hard to find hardly anyone used this parking anymore.

Once they reached Simon's car he started to unlock it while Izzy just looked around. Izzy was in her own world waiting for Simon, when she noticed something strange, she walked over to the middle of the parking lot and found a liquid substance on the floor. She dipped her hand into the substance and brought it to eye level. This wasn't anything you would just find around here this was blood.

"Hello does anyone here need my help" she called out, Simon heard this and ran to her using his vampire speed he got there fast. She showed him the blood she found on the parking lot floor. Simon bit his lip trying to keep his cool when he saw the blood "I'm sorry Simon you just go and wait in the car and I will yell if I need you" Simon didn't want to leave her but he didn't want to hurt her either so he gave her a quick nod before dashing back to the car.

"Hello anyone need any help" Izzy continued to say trying to see if anyone was around. "Izzy is that you" Izzy looked over into the darker unlit area of the parking lot where she saw a figure, a figure with blond hair. "Jace" Izzy ran as fast as she could over to the person she predicted to be Jace. "Yeah Izzy thank the angel you're here I got into some shit and now I need a healing rune" Izzy quickly took out her steele and lifted up Jace's shirt where she saw a deep cut in Jace's stomach. "Holt shit" she pressed the tip of the Steele to Jace's stomach next to the cut and drew a healing rune. "And one up a bit higher as well I think he broke my ribs" her eyes meet Jace for a second before she quickly but careful drew another healing rune on Jace's chest. "Who broke your ribs" Jace's eyes softened as the pain numbed away. "Sebastian and he also has Clary" Izzy bit her lip as she helped Jace to a standing position. "Listen Simon's in the car he has something to tell you" she helped the still hurt Jace over to the car where Simon sat in the driver's seat. Izzy signalled for him to step out of the car and he did so. "Jace I have been trying to get onto you forever why do you keep ignoring me?" Jace mildly chuckled "Because I simply don't want to talk to you" Izzy punched Jace in the arm "Jace just listen to him it's about Clary and Sebastian" Jace's eyes widened as he leaned against the car for support "Jace" Simon took a deep breath in "Sebastian made Clary drink from the infernal cup"

oOoOoOoOo

Clary's feet hit the wooden floor as they landed on the floor of their apartment. "Go sit in the lounge room I will go and get some stuff" Clary did as he asked and walked over to the lounge room and sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

_'Jace didn't mean to hit me'_ she thought to herself _'He meant to hit Sebastian I just got in the way'_ her thoughts ran wild _'I still love him with all my heart don't I?' _

Sebastian came back into the room with a wet cloth and a Steele. He sat down next to Clary and brought the wet cloth to her face gently wiping the blood away from her milky white skin.

"Ahhh…." Clary cried "Sorry love it will only hurt a little longer" he kept at it until all the blood was gone from her face.

He got up and walked around the other side of her so her back was facing him he then lifted her top up and drew a healing rune on her back.

Sebastian knew the pain would still be there after the rune was nothing more than a white scar but at least some of the pain would disappear.

"Sebastian?" Clary asked as he finished of the rune and faced her once again.

"Yes?" she bit her lip and looked into his night black eyes while he looked into hers "Do you think Jace meant to hit me or if he still even loves me" her eyes started to tear and Sebastian brought her into an embrace.

"Don't worry about him anymore Clary I love you and I will forever love you" she didn't know what overcame her when she told him "I love you too" and to her surprise she felt like she really meant it.

* * *

**Soooooo what you think like it? Hate it? Well i hope you liked it because I was staring at my computer for ages trying to come up with something and this is what popped into my head so yeah. And I also was working on another story for TMI called 'His Daughter' and I don't know if I should post it now or after this story is done so if you would like to read it tell me and I will post it or if u want this to be finished first tell me and I will finish this first.**

**So kill demons like there is no tomorrow my precious, see yall next Wednesday hopefully ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Unedited and so will all my other chapters cause I don't have an editor so soz)**

**I have almost finished reading The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Princess and I can't believe what's going on right now my fav character is dead :'( *I won't put up who died just in case anyone is reading it and I don't want to spoil it but u r free to PM me if u want***

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Clary sat on the balcony's ledge with her leg dangling down the side of it and her other brought up to her chest, as she looked out on to the sun setting across the ocean.

This is how she liked it nice, peaceful, just her and her thoughts and no one else, well the only reason Sebastian wasn't here was because he had some business to attend to with the circle but Clary didn't mind.

She took a deep breath in of the warm sea side air and she closed her eyes as the warm breeze blew her fiery curls back, she was finally at peace or so she thought. Her thoughts still troubled her, thoughts about Jace. She was worried about Jace but at the same time she felt like she couldn't care less.

She was worried that Sebastian could have really hurt him when he stabbed him in the stomach or worst could he have killed him? Guilt rose in Clary's chest, if Jace was killed in that fight it would have been her fault.

She bit her lip and buried her head into her hands and took a deep frustrated breath. "What am I going to do?" she quietly muttered to herself as she looked back over at the sun which was almost fully set.

She watched the last few seconds of sunrise disappear, once the sun fully set and the stars came out revelling the night sky. She now looked up at the night sky into the stars _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought to herself _'Is it the demon blood? Yes it has to be I can't be falling for Sebastian no my heart belongs to Jace'_ she jumped off the ledge and walked back into her room and closed the balcony door behind her. She walked to the bathroom that was connected to her room and walked over to the sink. She then turned on the cold tap and splashed water on her face a few times before she looked up into the mirror. She looked into the mirror where she saw the same reflection looking at her the same fiery red hair, the same smooth pink lips, the same milky white skin, and the same emerald green eyes. She was about to turn away from the mirror when she realised something her emerald green eyes where back. She felt the same again she was herself again.

"Admiring the sight little sister? Cause I sure am" Sebastian leaned against the wooden door frame, while looking over at her and letting his eyes wonder her body. "Sebastian" Clary didn't want to look directly at him and blow her cover just in case he tried to make her drink from the cup again "I didn't realise you gotten back". Sebastian had his arms crossed over his chest and a smile played across his face. "Now Clary you don't have to hide from me I know about the demon blood no longer possessing you" he walked up behind her and gently put his arms around her.

"You do?" he looked down at her and slightly nodded "I knew you felt something for me even without the demon blood because no matter how much I put into you or how powerful it is against you, you wouldn't of jumped in front of me and taken a blow like that unless you cared for me" he kissed the top of her head, and she relaxed into his embrace.

"So when I was healing you I put another rune on your back that stops the demon blood from taking you all together so you are as you where before" a smile spread across her face, she was herself again, but at the same time she didn't feel the same she wasn't revolted by Sebastian's touch like she should be.

"Sebastian I—I—I" she stumbled for words she really didn't know what to say. That's when she turned around so she was facing Sebastian, he had his hands wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sebastian looked into her eyes and then brought her into a passionate kiss. He was expecting her to return none of the love the kiss shared but he was wrong she stood up on her tippy toes so she could reach his height a little more and she pulled him closer to herself, deepening the kiss.

Sebastian and Clary both eventually needed air and had to break apart. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and he keep his at her waist.

"I guess you were right" she leaned up and pecked him once of the lips just to tease him. "About what?" he smirked.

"I do belong to you, and you to me".

oOoOoOoOo

"Jace calm down you need to rest" Mayrse filled a glass with water and put it on Jace's bed side table next to him. "I can't just calm down when my girlfriend is out there possessed by a demon and you want me to rest" Jace sat up in the infirmary bed ignoring all the pain that rush through his body.

"I know you're worried about Clary but working yourself to the bone isn't going to help her" Jace rolled his eyes. "I have had a few healing runes" Mayrse got some pain killers from the cabinets and brought them over to Jace "Yes but if you haven't noticed he broke your rib cage and a tiny little healing rune isn't going to help you anymore then resting will" Jace took the painkillers from her and picked the water from the bed side table up and consumed them both.

"Is Jace feeling any better Mum?" Isabelle said while, her and Simon entered the infirmary. "I don't know why don't you ask him yourself? I have business to attend to" Mayrse then walked out of the infirmary. "I'm fine" Jace said after finishing off the last of his water and putting the cup of the bed side table. "Are you sure?" Simon and Isabelle both came to his side.

"Yes, yes as happy as a cat on catnip now let's go we have to start the search for Clary" Jace started to climb out of the bed only to bed pushed back by Isabelle.

"Jace we know how you must be feeling but please we beg you to just rest we will take on the hunt for Clary but for now you just need to rest" Jace pushed against her force "I'm fine don't worry about me"

Isabelle could feel Jace forcing himself up so she pushed him down harder "Jace please" Jace looked into his adopted sister's eyes and saw her begging him. His eyes soften and he leaned back into the bed, "Thank you Jace"

"I'm trusting you with this Isabelle don't let me lose that trust in you" Isabelle relaxed next to Simon on the opposite bed "Don't worry Jace you won't"

They all sat around for a while talking about strategy and where Clary and Sebastian could be, when Alec walked through the doors and straight to the bed where Jace was. "Jace I need to talk to you" he looked at Isabelle and Simon sitting on the bed opposite "Alone" both Isabelle and Simon looked at each other for a second and then both stood up and left the room talking to each other about heaven knows what.

"Alec I haven't seen you in a while and I don't even get a hello" Alec rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Jace's bed so he could rest his arms on the hand railing "Listen Jace I have been trying to get on to you where have you been?".

Jace thought for a moment "I have been busy. Why what do you need?" Jace was avoiding telling him he was just ignoring him because he wasn't up for helping anyone. "Listen I need you to come to the cemetery with me tonight" Jace smirked thinking it was a joke until he looked up and saw Alec's dead serious eyes. "Why?" Alec bit his lip like he was stalling or something "No reason. Look will you come with me or not?"

Jace let out a heavy breath and said "Alright what time do we leave?"

* * *

**Well I think we all know what Alec is planning and if you don't you either have not been paying attention or just don't get for what I am going at here. **

**I say this a lot but…. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and I will see you next time as always on Wednesday.**

**BYEEEEEEEE **

**~TJ Morgenstern **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Unedited thank you for putting up with my bad gramma and ect)**

***Technically i updated this on Tuesday but i was bored and for all you people that like to say up late you get to read this now :)***

**A/N: Soz if you didn't want this but this is going to be a full Alec and Jace chapter so no Sebastian or Clary in this one soz if you don't like it but I wanted to do this soooooooo enjoy.**

**I also finally finished The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Princess :') such a beautiful yet sad ending.**

* * *

"Are you ok Jace?" Alec called out as he reached the top of the hill, they both were walking up. "I only have a broken rib cage I am not totally disfigured" Jace said, Alec could see Jace was struggling and he even sounded a bit breathless, but this was Jace and he refused to let Alec help him.

Jace soon reached the top of the hill and leaned one arm on his parabati's shoulder while using the other to cover his chest. "Ok we are here and now what?" Alec looked around at the bottom of the hill towards the centre of the cemetery until he spotted some slight movement towards the little creek not too far from the hill Jace and him were at.

Alec looked over to Jace and took a deep breath in, "Just down by the creek" Alec pointed a finger to show Jace the spot he wanted them both to go. Jace looked up and followed his fingers guidance over to the creek. "You brought me all the way here, just to sit by the lake with you or did you bring me here to be with those disgusting demons" Alec knew what he was talking about when he said 'those disgusting demons' he was talking about the damn ducks.

Jace looked irritated as he slowly started to make his way back the way he came. Alec saw Jace on his way back, Alec quickly grabbed his parabati's arm and spun him around until they were face to face once again. "Ahhh Alec I'm still sore here man" Jace said while resting his left arm over his chest. "I'm sorry Jace but we have to do this" Jace's face soon went serious. "Why Alec why do we have to do this? I don't even know what this is to be wanting to do it" Alec grabbed Jace's arm and started to gently pull him down the hill towards the creek. "Listen Jace I can't tell you why but please, please just trust me" Jace wanted his best friend beg him to go with him, as always he had a soft spot for his friend, any way it couldn't be that bad.

Jace started to walk down the hill a little ahead of Alec, making him jog a little to keep up, towards the creek. "I still don't know why we are going here" Jace said as Alec just reached his side and continued at a normal pace. "Don't worry" Alec took a nervous breath in "You will".

oOoOoOoOo

Both boys reached the edge of the creek, while Alec started to look around, Jace decided he wanted to sit down, so he walked over to some rocks, more like boulders, and sat himself down while Alec looked around.

"Hey buddy I came here now what?" Alec walked up and put a hand on his friends shoulder, "I don't know she said this was the place" Jace immediately looked up at Alec "Wait, who?"

"I think he means me" a young girl came forward just enough so both Jace and Alec could see her. "This is Jace?" she pointed towards Jace and looked at Alec. Alec looked down at his confused parabati and nodded. "Yeah this is Jace, Maureen"

A smile spread across Maureen's face as her eyes turned fully on Jace, "Well Alexander a deals, a deal, now come here Jace" Jace's face turned from confused to mad. "I don't have to do anything you tell me little girl" Maureen stepped forward "Jace come here NOW" she sounded much more serious this time. "Listen little girl I am a shadowhunter I am not afraid of a little vampire and even if we were both mundies I still wouldn't be scared of you" Jace laughed to himself.

"Maureen where is Magnus" Maureen now turned her attention to Alec and a grin pulled across her face. "Alexander the deal was you get his blood for me and I give you back your warlock, I do not have his blood so you will not have your warlock" Alec's face whitened as he looked down at Jace still sitting on the rock.

"Alec what's going on?" Jace started to stand from the rock and looked his parabati in the eye. "Jace I—I—I" Alec stumbled for words.

"That's it" Maureen sprinted up and dived on Jace knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. "What the hell" Jace tried to push her off but, she easily pinned his arms to his sides leaving him venerable. "Stop struggling" Maureen now let her fangs show and brought herself closer to Jace's neck, she gently grazed Jace's neck with the tips of her fangs, making Jace kick and struggle under her.

"It won't hurt Jace" she giggled "That much" she opened her mouth as far as it would open and bit down on his neck. Maureen only had just the top part of her fangs digging into Jace's neck, when she felt someone grab the collar of her shirt and pull her to her feet.

"What are you doing Alexander?" Alec turned her so she was facing him, still with his hand on her collar, "I'm ending our deal" he reached into his weapon belt and produced a seraph blade, he then lifted it to her stomach, out of her view.

"ITHRIEL" he screamed before driving the knife as hard as he could into her stomach.

Alec listened to her screams in pain as he drove the blade deeper into her stomach, letting her blood leak from her stomach over the blade and his hand.

It wasn't long before Maureen's cries in pain stopped and she went limp in his arms, she was dead.

Alec ripped the blade from her stomach and threw her still bleeding body over to his right. Alec then flicked the blood from the seraph blade and put it back on his weapon belt.

"Jace" he looked over at Jace propping himself up on his elbow "Holy shit Jace did she bite you?".

Jace held a hand on his neck and brought his hand back in front of his face to inspect it. "I'm fine" he smirked "If she calls that a bite I wonder what she calls a..."

"Jace Alec are you two there?" a voice called out from over in the hollow of the far tree to the edge of the creek. "Ma—Magnus is that you?" Alec called as he began running to the tree "Magnus?" Alec reached the tree and began inspecting inside the tree. "Not in the tree behind it Alec" Jace walked around to behind the tree and began to untie a barely awake Magnus.

"Ow my god Magnus are you alright?" Alec began as he helped Magnus get to his feet. "Yeah nothing to bad"

Jace watched as Magnus rubbed his head and Alec aided to him "I am just going to go over here and make sure no one is coming" he walked off, hoping Alec knew the real reason for him leaving.

Jace was now out of sight leaving Alec and Magnus alone. "Alec what were you thinking when you said you would give her Jace?" Alec leaned against the tree behind him and sighed "I know I was being stupid, wreak less, idiotic..." Alec's eyes widened as his words had been cut off from Magnus pressing his lips against Alec's.

Alec went stiff under Magnus for a little while but then soon melted into the kiss as Magnus gently cupped his face guiding Alec closer to himself.

Magnus soon pulls away and look's into Alec's eyes "And for being all those things Alec you saved my life" Alec looks up at Magnus and smiles "Does this mean we are back together?"

Magnus arched an eye brow at him, he then leaned down and brought him into another passionate kiss. Alec then wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck bring the both of them closer together, while Magnus kept his arms at Alec's waist.

Magnus was the first to break the kiss but when he did he didn't remove his arms from Alec's waist and Alec didn't remove his from Magnus' neck. "Does that answer your question?" Alec smirked and leaned his head against Magnus' chest and closed his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL DEMON" both Alec and Magnus heard Jace yell. Alec let go of Magnus and ran around the tree back to where Maureen's body laid.

'Ow yeah Jace picks the best spots to wait' Alec thought to himself as Magnus came running around the side until he was next to Alec.

"Jace where are you what is—" Alec paused and a smile played across his face as he saw Jace not to far from them both backing away from a duck. "Are you kidding me Jace it's a duck" Jace looked over at Alec with an angry look on his face and yelled "You say that like its harmless it's a killer look at it" Alec glanced down at the duck and rolled his eyes.

Alec then walked over to the duck and shooed it away. "There happy?" Jace then straighten himself up and looked at his best friend "Very now let's head back home" Alec laughed and then waved Magnus over to join them on their walk back.

Once Magnus reached Alec he held his hand not like someone you had to with but with someone you loved.

Alec gently closed his eyes and breathed in the early morning air.

_'Now that I have Magnus back I will never make the same mistake it took to lose him ever again.'_

* * *

**Awwwwwww I just wanted a happy ending for Alec, ow don't let the word ending make you think the story is ending hell no I got plans big plans that will make your eyes pop, well I hope they don't make your eyes pop you need them to read XD.**

***Ps just in case anyone was thinking it yes Maureen was stronger than Jace only because of her vampire strength if it wasn't for that Jace would be the stronger one***

**So Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. **

**Hopefully I will see yall next Wednesday so stay tuned for much, much more to come.**


End file.
